The invention relates to a collapsible orthopedic walker, and more particularly to a rear crossbar articulated walker.
Traditional walkers have enabled people with reduced use of their legs to walk. However, there are features of these traditional walkers that are not optimal.
For example, the front crossbar design of a traditional walker greatly reduces the length of a person""s gait. The gait is the measured distance covered by a person in one or more steps. While a user may have a reduced gait already due to an injury or affliction, the user never has the opportunity to graduate to full gait length with a traditional walker.
In addition, the single-button collapsible feature of the traditional walker is not ideal. The purpose of the single-button feature is to allow the user to simply press one button to collapse the walker. Both legs then fold inwardly, to create a spatially reduced structure that can be stored in the back of a car, restaurant, movie theater, etc. A common complaint regarding single-button collapsibility is the fact that both legs must be collapsed and not one only. This hinders users from being able to collapse a single side leg to navigate through a narrow doorway, for example.
In addition, a traditional walker does not have a standing aid. Without an aid, a user finds it difficult, and sometimes impossible, to get up from a seated position without the help of an outside source. This is particularly awkward in a more private atmosphere, such as a restroom.
In addition, the ergonomics of traditional walkers are not optimal. There is a need for a better interface between the handles of the walker and the user""s hands.
In view of these problems, some improvements have been made by others to the traditional walker. For example, the walker has been modified to provide a standing aid. A xe2x80x9cstair-stepxe2x80x9d approach has been added to the handgrip area in order to provide a lower handgrip disposed subjacent to the standard handgrip. This two-step approach allows the user to xe2x80x9cmarchxe2x80x9d up, one handle grip at a time, in order to rise to a standing position. However, this requires increased upper-body strength for the user to be able to maneuver himself to a standing position.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved light-weight stable walker.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a walker with a standing aid to permit a user to easily stand from a sitting position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a walker that will facilitate toilet use.
It is another object to provide a walker that may be used both indoors and outdoors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible walker for storage and travel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a walker that can be partially collapsed to help the user safely navigate through a narrow doorway.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a walker for people who need a transition between a wheelchair and walking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a walker without a front crossbar.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved in a walker having a pair of side frame members and a rear crossbar member. The crossbar member is pivotally mounted for independent movement relative to each of the side members.